tdrp_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Russian Revenge
This is the fifteenth episode of the third season of the series. In here all the contestants go to Russia just in time for the 2014 Winter Olympic tryouts. They then compete for the United States and the Jamaican bobsledding teams. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. 1:33 AwesomeTD * TALK AND YOU GET KICKED * * ' : ""' * ' : "Welcome back guys"' * ' : "Last time on Total Drama Roleplay"' * ' : "We all went to Brazil"' * ' : "To Rio de Jainero"' * ' : "Just in time for Carnaval"' * ' : "A lot of fun stuff happened there"' * ' : "and Trent was eliminated"' * ' : "So yeah, guess where we are going today"' * ' : "Find out RIGHT NOW"' * ' : "On Total"' * ' : "Drama"' * ' : "ROLEPLAY that Duncan05 calls boring :P "' ... YOU MAY TALK 1:47 Lettucecow * *Conf* Its bull how jerkface still has immunity! Its been like 14 episodes how can he still be immune? 1:47 The Villainous Vulture Um, Jason, how does this work? 1:47 AwesomeTD Time to read PM's 1:47 Lettucecow get chris back 1:47 The Villainous Vulture No, you pushed him over the edge 1:47 Dapi602 * : aww welcome guys ! 1:47 Coolboy87 ... 1:47 The Villainous Vulture He needs to vent down 1:47 Lettucecow what do you mean? 1:47 The Villainous Vulture Just tell me how to do this He has WAY to much stress 1:47 Lettucecow Oh Guess I do that to people 1:48 The Villainous Vulture This RP was simply the last nail in his coffin 1:48 Lettucecow I give off A certain...vibe...when I' angry 1:48 Loupiki * Ugh.. I am sad.. 1:48 The Villainous Vulture Actually, it wasn't ONLY you Dieglex has left the chat. 1:48 Dapi602 * ' : i will host because chris is absent' 1:48 The Villainous Vulture He would never give you that personal victory 1:48 Lettucecow point taken 1:48 The Villainous Vulture It was just this whole thing anyway, just tell me how to do this 1:49 Dapi602 * ' : so yeah today WERE GOING IN ONTARIO' 1:49 Lettucecow k, before I kill you through the screen... you do* and talk 1:49 Dapi602 .. 1:49 The Villainous Vulture ah 1:49 Dapi602 you can talk RiMiEg007 has left the chat. 1:49 The Villainous Vulture Ok well * Test Good it works 1:49 Lettucecow yes 1:49 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay guys back"' RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 1:50 AwesomeTD * ' : "Today we are going to Russia!"' 1:50 Dapi602 * ' : chris i decide to go on ontario ;(' 1:50 AwesomeTD * ' : "Just in time for the Winter Olympics!"' 1:50 Dapi602 * ' : but i will stay' 1:50 AwesomeTD * ' : "Sorry Chef, the episode script says Russia"' 1:50 The Villainous Vulture * Cool... Russia... 1:50 Dapi602 * ' : because i like trains and this show' * : yeah russia BABY 1:51 AwesomeTD * PLANE LANDS IN RUSSIA * 1:51 Loupiki * Olympics! Yesh! I am READY!! 1:51 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay guys welcome to the Soviet Union :P "' 1:51 Dapi602 * : yeaaahhh OLYMPICS I WILL DO SPOTS 1:51 Lettucecow * Wonder what the challenge will be this time> 1:51 The Villainous Vulture * Didn't that dissolve in 1990? 1:51 Dapi602 *SPORTS Coolboy87 has left the chat. 1:51 AwesomeTD * ' : "The land of cold, cold and missiles :P "' 1:51 Lettucecow * *conf* whatever it is, Totally sabotaging jerkface again 1:51 The Villainous Vulture * And vodka! 1:51 Dapi602 * : missiles sound t=dangerous 1:51 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay the Olympics starts in 5 minutes"' 1:52 Loupiki * Let's do this!! 1:52 RiMiEg007 * :* So I made a deal with Scott, if my team loses, then Mike or Cody will go next. I like Mike but he is a strong player! 1:52 AwesomeTD * ' : "You guys are gonna do bobsledding"' 1:52 Loupiki * WTF is that?! 1:52 Dapi602 * : *drink water* 1:52 AwesomeTD * ' : "Each team pick a bobsled"' * ' : "The bobsled to get the best time wins"' 1:52 Dapi602 * : *make push-ups* 1:52 Loupiki * *Gets hair on a pony tail 1:52 The Villainous Vulture * How about this one? 1:52 Dapi602 * : *make a ponytail* YEAH PONYTAIL 1:52 Lettucecow * Yay bobsleding 1:52 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay the Peeps are competing for the United States"' 1:52 Loupiki * I thought we were going to play sports... 1:53 Dapi602 * : i have now a ponytail in my hair ! 1:53 Loupiki * Ok i can't understand.. 1:53 AwesomeTD * ' : "The Underdogs are competing for Jamaica"' 1:53 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : Jajajajah 1:53 Loupiki * Is it because i am blonde.. 1:53 Dapi602 * : cool 1:53 Lettucecow * *switches to sevetlana becuase of the Olympics 1:53 Loupiki * You guys think it's because i am blonde?! 1:53 AwesomeTD * SCENE SWITCHES TO BOBSLED SLIDES * 1:53 Dapi602 * : nop 1:53 The Villainous Vulture * Yes 1:53 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay guys bobsledding time! :D "' 1:53 Dapi602 * : stop scott please ;.png|25px]] 1:53 Loupiki * Yessss!! With Svetlana we will win with no doubt! 1:53 The Villainous Vulture * Fine 1:53 AwesomeTD * ' : "Each team pick your bobsled"' Coolboy87 has joined the chat. 1:54 Dapi602 * : get in the bobsley 1:54 AwesomeTD * ' : "All bobsleds ready?"' 1:54 Dapi602 * : here we go team 1:54 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay Peeps go first!"' 1:54 Dapi602 * : YEAH *GO IN THE BOBSLEY* 1:54 AwesomeTD * ' : "Ready Peeps?"' 1:54 RiMiEg007 * : I call the one with the motor on it! 1:54 Loupiki * NO! I DON'T WHAT THAT IS!! 1:54 The Villainous Vulture * Yea! 1:54 Dapi602 * : yeaaaah 1:54 AwesomeTD * ' : "3"' * ' : "2"' * ' : "1"' * ' : "GO! :D "' 1:54 Dapi602 * : LETS GO TEAM HHEHHHEEH 1:54 The Villainous Vulture * *Bobsledding* 1:54 Lettucecow * *throws ricks in the way off scott's sled* 1:55 The Villainous Vulture * *grabs the rock* NICE TRY! 1:55 AwesomeTD * ' : "Only peeps are going!"' 1:55 Lettucecow *rocks 1:55 Dapi602 * : *fart into the bobsley* Oops sorry guys i eat too much beans 1:55 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : Hi Guys Me Recuerdas 1:55 Loupiki * Ok.. Understood!! 1:55 Lettucecow * Dang it! 1:55 AwesomeTD * ' : "Peeps it's time to * SING! * "' 1:55 The Villainous Vulture * Yey! 1:55 Loupiki * *gets the pink one with the purple lightning 1:55 The Villainous Vulture * That was sarcasm by the way The Villainous Vulture has been kicked by AwesomeTD. Loupiki has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 1:55 Dapi602 * : * I FART INTO THE BOBSLEY 1:55 AwesomeTD * ' : "Sing peeps!"' The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 1:55 RiMiEg007 * : *sleds into first* 1:56 Dapi602 * : * I FART INTO THE BOBSLEY BECAUSE I EAT BEANS * 1:56 The Villainous Vulture * * I hate Singing and sledding! * \ 1:56 Lettucecow you're not on the peeps rimie 1:56 Dapi602 * : * SIGN SUUUCKS YEAHHEHEH * * Loupiki has joined the chat. 1:56 The Villainous Vulture * * This is lame! * 1:56 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay Peeps are done!"' * ' : "They got 68.3 seconds"' 1:56 RiMiEg007 * : * Sleding in Rissia 1:56 AwesomeTD * ' : "Underdogs you are up!"' 1:56 The Villainous Vulture * Ugh... 1:57 AwesomeTD * ' : "Ready?"' 1:57 Lettucecow * Yes! 1:57 Dapi602 * : YEAH 1:57 AwesomeTD * ' : "3"' 1:57 Loupiki * *picks the pink one with the purple lightning 1:57 AwesomeTD * ' : "2"' 1:57 Loupiki * YESHH!!! 1:57 AwesomeTD * ' : "1"' 1:57 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH 1:57 AwesomeTD * ' : "GO! :D "' 1:57 The Villainous Vulture * *Throws Rocks at Cody's sled, to throw him off* 1:57 Lettucecow * *gets on a bobsled, and starts doing all kinds of tricks going down* 1:57 RiMiEg007 * : *sleds into first 1:57 Dapi602 * : *hughe dakota* this is cold 1:57 Loupiki * *slides AHHHHHHHHH!!! * AHHHHHHHH!! 1:57 Reelbigfishfan500 * rolls huge snowball down hill 1:57 Loupiki * This is faaaaaaaast!! 1:57 Lettucecow * *rocks hit his slef he falls off, and is cliinging to mikes sled 1:57 Dapi602 * : dakota hug me im scared WEEE HHAAA ! 1:57 The Villainous Vulture * *Throws a rock at Dakota* 1:57 Loupiki * Ouch! Ugh! My hair will het white!! 1:58 RiMiEg007 * :*Wooooooooo, eh? 1:58 Loupiki * Scott you fool!! 1:58 The Villainous Vulture * *Throws a rock at Mike's sled* 1:58 RiMiEg007 * : Finished! 1:58 Dapi602 * ; a v(music.png|25px]] * * v(music.png|25px]] * * * * * * * * * * 1:58 Loupiki * I ca still go oooooooooooon!! 1:58 Lettucecow * *as svetlana* jumps over it* 1:58 Dapi602 * : *hug daktoa* 1:58 The Villainous Vulture * *Blows up Zeke with a mine he set at the finish* 1:58 Loupiki * *watches Svetlana 1:58 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay Underdogs are done!"' 1:58 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : Eres La Verdadera Lindsay 1:58 Dapi602 * : yeah bobsleing is so fun ! 1:59 RiMiEg007 * : *finishs in 1st 1:59 AwesomeTD * ' : "Wait they blew up!"' 1:59 The Villainous Vulture * Heheheh 1:59 AwesomeTD * ' : "So Peeps win!"' 1:59 Loupiki * WHAAAAT?! 1:59 The Villainous Vulture * WHOO! 1:59 Lettucecow * *switches to normal mike* what? 1:59 Loupiki * I didn't blow up??! ! 1:59 Lettucecow * Ugh! 1:59 Loupiki * Ugh!! 1:59 Dapi602 * : YEAH WE WIN * : ;( 1:59 Lettucecow * Zeke blew up 1:59 AwesomeTD * ' : "Mike is immune though cus he is cute :P "' 1:59 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : Mike 1:59 RiMiEg007 * : Mike sabatoged us! 1:59 The Villainous Vulture * Good luck at elimination Cody *Says genuinly, no sarcasm* 1:59 Lettucecow * Yes! 1:59 AwesomeTD * ' : "I said Mike is immune"' 2:00 Lettucecow * Don't start with me jerkface 2:00 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay underdogs you guys all lost"' 2:00 Lettucecow * I'll call fang 2:00 Dapi602 AWESOME PM 2:00 Loupiki WHAT?! 2:00 The Villainous Vulture * how? We're in Russia? 2:00 AwesomeTD * SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONIES 9stop.png|25px]] 2:00 Lettucecow * I have ways 2:00 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : Soy Muy Lala 2:00 Dapi602 * : im sorry *hug dakota* 2:00 The Villainous Vulture * Yea, yea 2:00 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay Dogs, cast your votes"' 2:00 Dapi602 * : i vote cody ! 2:01 AwesomeTD * ' : "1 vote for Cody"' 2:01 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : Mal I Love <3 2:01 AwesomeTD * ' : "2 votes for Cody"' 2:01 Loupiki * *Bites nails 2:01 AwesomeTD * ' : "2 votes for Sierra"' 2:01 Dapi602 * : what ? 2:01 RiMiEg007 * : I vote for Cody 2:01 Loupiki * WHAT?! 2:01 Lettucecow * *conf* If they vote me off...Lets just say...They better watch what they drink, in case of posion 2:01 Loupiki * NUU!! 2:02 Lettucecow * *conf* Joking of course, but I'll be mad 2:02 Dapi602 * : dakota i dont want to be eliminated *hug dakota* DAKOTA EVER LEAVE ME 2:02 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay 3 votes for Cody"' 2:02 Lettucecow * What? Welcome to the TDRP: The Next Generation Wiki chat 2:02 Loupiki * Ugh.. I won't! *pushes her I am here for you Sierra.. 2:03 Dapi602 * : yeah me too dakota ! 2:03 Lettucecow * Alright then, Hehehehe.... *conf* *Holding the vote box and slipping sierra votes into it 2:03 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * *conf* Te amare por siempre Mike <3 2:03 Dapi602 * : we are like katie and sadie in TDI CODY STOP 2:03 Loupiki * But a little bit more normal.. 2:03 The Villainous Vulture Really Jason? RIGGING? that's sad 2:03 AwesomeTD * ' : "Another vote for Sierra"' 2:03 Dapi602 JUST STOP NOO UNFAIR JJUST STOP LETTUCE 2:03 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay then Sierra and Cody both got 3 votes"' 2:03 Lettucecow XD 2:03 Coolboy87 * * ? .png|25px]] 2:03 Lettucecow I'm joking 2:03 AwesomeTD * ' : "It's a TIE"' 2:03 Dapi602 oog 2:04 AwesomeTD * ' : "So we need a tiebreaker"' 2:04 Lettucecow * fair enough 2:04 Loupiki * TIE BREAKER!! 2:04 The Villainous Vulture I thought a intelligent man like you could do better 2:04 Dapi602 * : *bite naile* 2:04 The Villainous Vulture I guess I was wrong 2:04 AwesomeTD * ONLY CODY AND SIERRA MAY TALK * 2:04 Dapi602 * : OK 2:04 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay guys"' 2:04 Lettucecow * I can best that stalker in any tiebreaker 2:04 AwesomeTD * ' : "Ready for the tiebreaker?"' 2:04 Dapi602 * : rrr * : yep 2:04 Lettucecow * Yes 2:04 AwesomeTD * ' : "First to say I love you wins!"' 2:04 Dapi602 * : i love you 2:04 Lettucecow * I love you 2:04 AwesomeTD * ' : "SIERRA WINS"' 2:04 RiMiEg007 * : can we just throw both of them off the plane 2:04 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay Cody is out"' 2:04 Dapi602 * : HAHAHA SUCKER 2:04 Lettucecow * Well crap 2:05 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : Chris Donde Esta Mal 2:05 Loupiki * YESS!! *hugs Sierra 2:05 AwesomeTD * ' : "Bye Cody"' 2:05 The Villainous Vulture AHAHAHA 2:05 Dapi602 * : bye cody *pushe cody out of the plane* 2:05 Lettucecow * Seriously? 2:05 AwesomeTD * ' : "Cody is now out"' 2:05 The Villainous Vulture Yes. 2:05 Loupiki * Bye bye Cody! So long and good.. umm... i don't remember.. 2:05 Lettucecow * Mark my words you'll pau sierra! *jumps 2:05 Dapi602 * : yess *hughes dakota* 2:05 Loupiki * You get to stay yay! You get to stay!! 2:05 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay that wraps this up"' 2:05 Loupiki * I wanna be the host!! 2:05 Dapi602 * : yeah cody is a sucka 2:05 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : Mike Sorry 2:06 AwesomeTD * ' : "We just witnessed the first Cody elimination in here"' 2:06 Loupiki * Yeshh!! 2:06 AwesomeTD * ' : "Okay guys I'm taking a break"' 2:06 Dapi602 * : yeaaah dakota our plan worked ! 2:06 RiMiEg007 * : sucks to be. Cody 2:06 AwesomeTD * ' : "Dakota will host the next episode"' 2:06 The Villainous Vulture * Perfect 2:06 AwesomeTD * ' : "Bye"' 2:06 The Villainous Vulture Wait 2:06 Dapi602 NO CHEF WILL HOSGT 2:06 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : Chris MIIIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 2:06 Dapi602 CHEF WILL HOST * ' : i will host' 2:07 The Villainous Vulture Is that the last one for today? 2:07 Coolboy87 * Dakota ? 2:07 Dapi602 * ' P: ca i host with dakota ?' 2:07 AwesomeTD * ' : "Wait never mind"' 2:07 The Villainous Vulture Please let that be the last one... 2:07 AwesomeTD * ' : "Blaineley is hosting"' 2:07 The Villainous Vulture Damn it 2:07 Loupiki * Moi!! 2:07 Dapi602 no Loupiki has been kicked by Dapi602. 2:07 RiMiEg007 * : Fun Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 2:08 Marialuisa.hernandez.3760 Evil * : Hey Chris Donde esta Mike Loupiki has joined the chat. Dapi602 has joined the chat. 2:08 Dapi602 i kiked because she playother character 2:08 AwesomeTD * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED *